Happy Times-drabbles
by JanniAlexxa
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Ratings go from K to M. Rivamika, fluff, romance, kids and cuteness!


Crust

"Daddyyy" the young raven-haired girl whined. "You didn't make my bread yummy like mommy does!"  
Levi sighed. The morning had just started, and he knew that he was in for it. It was the first time he was alone with his four year old daughter and two year old son. Mikasa was out of town visiting her comrades from the 104th trainee squad. She would return later in the evening, leaving Levi alone for almost 12 hours.

"What's wrong with your bread honey?" Levi asked and kneeled down next to his daughter, who was glaring at the sandwich resting on a plate in front of her. He thought it looked perfectly fine. Too bad that his daughter didn't seem to like it.

"It's not like mommy's bread!" the girl cried and pushed the plate aside, causing it to fall on the floor, shattering in pieces. Levi, who had spent the whole day before that cleaning, groaned and clenched his fists. He loved his daughter, he truly did, but sometimes she was too much.  
"Rei." he started with a low, threatening voice. "That was not nice of you. Because you've been so naughty, you have to go and take a time out."  
Rei looked at her dad with glistering eyes. Levi knew what that meant. Before he had time to apologize for "_being such a mean daddy_", the damage was done. Rei started bawling her eyes out, throwing her small fists in the air.  
"I want moommmyyyyy!" she cried, face red with anger. Levi sighed and lifted the small girl out of the chair.  
"Mommy's out of town. You're stuck with me." Levi said and carried her to the staircase. He sat her down on the step and kneeled down so that he could look into her eyes. Rei turned her tear-filled blue eyes towards him, and he couldn't help but to think how much she resembled her mother, even if she had his eyes.  
"Now you have to sit here for a minute, and then you can come and apologize to me." Levi told her with a stern voice, even if it ached in his heart to do so.  
_How the hell did Mikasa manage to do this every morning_? He thought as he started to clean up in the kitchen. It didn't take him long, but it saddened him that his bread wasn't good enough. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small tug at his pants. He looked down and saw Rei hugging his leg. He picked the girl up and ruffled her hair.  
"I'm sorry daddy…" the girl mumbled and pressed her lips to his cheek, giggling when his stubble tickled her sensitive skin. Levi pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled.  
"It's okay honey. Do you want some fruit for breakfast?" he asked.  
"Yeah." she nodded and pointed at the fruit bowl on the dining table. "I want a banana-naaa-nana!" she sang. Levi laughed at his silly girl and gave her the fruit.  
"Thank you daddy." she said as he put her back down on the floor. She ran away to the living room where she had all her dolls and toys, even if Levi had protested at first. It was hard for a clean-freak like him to accept that kids weren't as neat as him.

Levi looked at the clock. It was time to wake up his son. He walked up the stairs and into the room his children shared. In the crib lay a small boy, sleeping peacefully.  
"Good morning Leo" Levi whispered as he picked him up softly. "Did you sleep well?"  
The boy responded with a yawn. Levi chuckled. While his daughter had his personality, but Mikasa's looks, his son was quite the opposite. He looked exactly like Levi, only that he had his mother's eyes.  
"Leo, time to wake up" Levi tried again, taking a few dancing steps with his son in his arms. Leo opened his eyes and smiled a toothless grin.  
"Daddy!" he laughed and pressed his chubby hand against Levi's cheek. Levi felt his heart melt a little, and he started to hum a song his mother had always sang to him when he was a child.  
"_La petite poule grise, Quallait pondre dans l'église_" he sang with his French that was a little rusty. That didn't seem to bother Leo; he laughed and tried to sing along.  
The cute moment was interrupted by a loud thud and an even louder cry. Levi walked to the living room, only to find his daughter on the floor next to the fallen coffee table, crying as it would be the end of the world. The living room was a mess, and the loud noise had scared little Leo, who was now crying in Levi's arms.  
It was most definitely going to be a long day.

Mikasa sat in the wagon of the new train had been built after the last titan was slaughtered. She hated sitting in trains the first time she had tried it, but she had grown to like it. It was fast and cheap. Not that money was a problem; when Mikasa and Levi together lead the troops that killed off all the Titans, they were rewarded generously, just like the rest of the troops.

When she finally was home, it was almost 10pm. She silently opened the door, knowing that her children were probably asleep. Levi had also promised to have a romantic dinner waiting. That's why she scrunched her nose in disappointment when she noticed that all the lights were out, and there was no food anywhere to be seen. Mikasa let out a soft sigh and put down her bags on the floor before walking to the master bedroom. She flicked the lights on, and turned to the bed. She would never forget was she seen. In the bed she saw the three people she loved the most sleeping next to each other. Her beloved husband lay in the middle, his arms protective around his children. Leo and Rei were clinging tightly to their father, and they all seemed so happy in their sleep. Mikasa smiled and turned the light off before crawling in bed with her family. She let out a happy sigh. She had never been this happy.

* * *

Wohoe! This was the first part, how did you like it! Send me a word or an idea for the next drabbles, and I'll probably use it!

x janni

Rei; From Japanese 鈴 "bell", 麗 "lovely" or 玲 "the tinkling of jade".


End file.
